Nightmare on 420 Woodcroft Street
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: Nessie has terrifying drewams of her family and friends. Is her head trying to mess with her? Or is her head trying to tell her she's insane?
1. Lepers at the Door

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, because if I were I wouldn't have time to write stories…

* * *

><p>"Okay Nessie, time for bed Honey." Mommy said as she pulled the covers over me. She leaned down to kiss my forehead and my father did the same.<p>

"Goodnight Sweetie! We'll see you in the morning!" I smiled and shut my eyes tightly. I could tell pretty soon I would be asleep.

**Nessie's Dream #1**

The shades and curtains were drawn in my grandmother's house (let's just pretend Esme has all that) the sky looked like it was sprayed with star glitter (IDK).

I knew for some reason my heart was racing my palms were sweating but I didn't know why yet.

I could hear a faint moan from outside and so I walked to the front door.

There stood the wavy haired blonde with bright green skin.

"Why does Jasper have leprosy?" I asked myself in a curious tone.

This is one of those cases where you can't look but when you do you can't look away. He dressed as he would if he were in a desert in Galveston or something.

I knew I couldn't do anything but I still tried to stop this pack of zombie? Lepers come into this house. I locked the door but yet I couldn't move still.

I can't stay here all night watching my horrendous looking uncle gape at nothing in particular without it creeping me the hell out.

_Take your mind off it… just go watch Twilight in the other room. _I thought Twilight would distract my mother and me but I couldn't look at the screen.

All of the sudden I was in the kitchen with Bella and Esme no one was looking worried but me. It was kinda uncomfortable.

"We have to get out of here to go to dinner." Esme said.

"Well we can't go out the front door. There's an army of vicious lepers." I rebuked.

"We'll just have to find another way out." Bella alleged with no worries. No expression at all. Just barely an edge to her velvet voice.

With no signs at all there appeared to be a sun porch on the top floor. And then with no warning we were outside.

Grandma put a trash bag in the can and walked through this new side kitchen door.

Wait if we can walk right in the house with no disturbances… I ran to the front door and Uncle Jazz was gone and his "friends".

"Oh, Nessie? Will you come here sweetheart?" I heard a voice say he sounded kind of like Heath Ledger.

I turned around at the sound of my name and there was Jasper waiting fro me with a wild look to his eyes and a dagger in his right hand.

The dagger started getting closer to my throat.

"Nessie?" his voice was the same.

"Nessie?" now his tone sounded a little harsher.

"Nessie?" There was a immense change in volume. He almost screamed it but now he sounded like… my father.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open. Sweat piled on my forehead and my face.<p>

"Sweetheart are you alright?" he asked coolly, rubbing his has to my temples.

I couldn't speak. _Bad dream. That's all._


	2. Paces and Spaces

Edward's POV

I paced the room for the 47th time, looking down and surprisingly not at my beautiful wife Bella.

"What happened last night Edward?" Bella asked in an inquisitive voice.

I couldn't answer, even if I wanted to. Nessie was very good at hiding what she wants to from me; I think she normally does especially when Jacob's around.

Ness's 16 and I understand that she loves him. It just annoys me sometimes. Okay, ¾ of the time.

"Nessie just had a nightmare that's all she'd tell me." Bella sunk back on the bed.

"Oh, my poor baby."

"Bella, this isn't the first time she's had a nightmare."

"I know, but I can't help but worry. She's my little girl."

"I know how you feel…"

"Hey Edward? Do you think maybe it's what's she's eating before she goes to bed?"

"No. I would be able to tell."

"Well, is it where she sleeps?"

"I don't think so because she's been sleeping there for 16 years and came out with barely any nightmares previously." I said cocking an eyebrow.

"But, just in case… maybe she should sleep on the couch tonight… or we could spend the night on the couch and she can have our bed…"

"I like your second idea!" I confirmed flashing her favorite smile, "maybe it's just she's been sleeping there for so many years that it doesn't make her comfortable anymore."

"That's a good point." She agreed slowly bobbing her head up and down.

"We'll try it tonight, see what happens."


	3. Help is Always Called For

NPOV

Mommy and Daddy (yes, I still call them that) want me to try sleeping in a different bed to see if that changes my sleeping patterns.

"We'll try it, and if it doesn't work... then…"

"I can stay with Jake?" I piped up, eager.

"That's a _LAST_ resort. Don't make us go there." Daddy said kissing my head and taking my hand.

"Goodnight Ness, we'll be down stairs if you need us. Just think my name or I'll be watching and I'll come to your rescue in an instant. Alright?"

"No, prob." I closed my eyes and drifted off into a place I wish I could snap out of.

**Nessie's Dream #2**

Everything was gray, colorless almost. No sound entered my head.

There was a buzzing noise. I followed by it closely.

The buildings became colorful again. There was red, and blue, purple, and green. I felt like I could see the sun shinning, making the fallen rain glisten on the gravel for the very first time in my life.

The buzzing got louder, and louder, and louder. It was a rap song coming from a boom box down this alleyway. For some reason I followed it.

My mouth probably dropped to the ground I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Okay, so for two packages of weed, a can of vodka and a peppermint candy cane, that'll be… $1,754." A leather jacket, leather pants, a leather hat, and even a leather belt hang on the sweet innocent woman who wouldn't do anything wrong in my whole existence.

I walked forward to confront her. A sly smile emerged from her porcelain face, and her eyes were a shocking shade of scarlet.

"Esme? Why are you doing this? Your life would suck, no pun intended, as a hoodlum."

"Hey, back of Cherry Valence… hey wait do I even know you?" she scanned my body with her almond shaped eyes.

"Um… well, yeah. You're my grandmother."

"Grandmother? Ha!" She laughed one dark laugh then averted her eyes to the funds in her hands, "I'm nobody's grandmother. My son died when he was three days old due to lung cancer."

I sighed, obviously this new Esme-

"Wait, what? You mean to tell me, you're not married?"

"No, of course I'm not dummy." she screamed in my face. Tears dwelled in my eyes as she turned away.

"And because you're not married, you never met Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, or me."

"Who are those freaks?"

"Your "daughters", "sons", "daughter-in-law", and myself."

"Hey look kid, I have no idea the hell you're talking about. I just live on my own, trying to escape the police every Thursday and Sunday, and sell as much shit as I can before I get caught by the fuzz and get thrown in the slammer."

She pulled out a gun and pointed it at my stomach.

"Now get outta my way before I have to use this." She warned in a sharp voice.

I couldn't move my feet as much as I wanted to. Her look went wild and with no further ado the silver bullet met my abdomen with no introduction.

At first I was bleeding like hell and at the same time thinking… why didn't she warn me before it was too late.

And now why the hell am I thinking this? I just got frickin' shot and I'm worried about the... the… drug dealer Esme who shot the living daylights outta me. Again no pun intended.

I knew I couldn't live much longer but I had to try, for me, for my family. Even Esme.

"Any last words?" Esme's voice echoed in my head.

_Edward? Help!_


	4. Edward's Advice

Edward's POV

_Edward? Help! _ I could hear her yell.

I jumped up with no hesitation, not bothering to tell Bella, but I figure she knows.

I push the wooden door out of my way to find my daughter crumpled up like a piece of paper with tears streaking her face.

"Sweetie what's wrong? What happened? Did you have another nightmare?" The words spilled out of my mouth with no thought to them.

She stayed silent. I could hear Bella approach from behind me with no words as well.

"I guess it's obvious isn't it? It's not my bed, it's not my room, and it's not this house that has something wrong with it. It's me Daddy."

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't _ever_ say that! There's nothing wrong with you. This is just a theater that you get stage fright on."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, this is the point in your life where there's something hard to overcome. It's not impossible, but it's not easy." She didn't smile. It was quiet for a long time. Tears continued to fall from her face.

"I guess just because you sing the words right doesn't meant they're the lyrics."

"What does _that_ mean?" Bella wondered aloud.

"I can get it right, I can do it. But this isn't the time to get it down."


	5. Location Schmocation

CPOV

"Edward? You know Nessie is welcome to stay with us for tonight!" he looked down and to his right nodding his head.

"Yeah! Yeah, I know it's just she hasn't slept away from me in such a long time…"

"Edward? She used to do it loads of times when she was a baby." I pointed out.

"Well, what are we going to do Carlisle huh? I mean what if she has a bad dream, wakes up and needs someone to talk to? I can't read her mind that far away. She's a little scared of Esme at the moment. As well as Jasper."

"Edward? She can talk to Rose."

"Is Rose going to be busy though tonight?"

"She wouldn't do anything with Nessie in the next room. I'll make sure of it anyway. Edward? She'll be fine!"

"You know, you say my name a lot." I laughed softly with the sound of the river.

I'll keep Esme and Jasper away from her as much as possible. Don't worry E- son, we'll all take care of her. We all love her and we'll make sure nothing bad happens to her.

He nodded reluctantly. Nessie came splashing through the river.

"I'm ready Grandpa! Thanks!" I put my arm around her waist. Anytime sweetheart! And if you wake up you can always talk to Rosalie."

"Okay."

As we walked in Esme and Jasper smiled at Nessie, she gave a reluctant smile but smiled none-the-less. She sat down on the couch. And Rosalie and Alice sat next to her not making the couch shake once she closed her eyes for a moment. And to be frank I'm a little scared of where that'll lead.

NPOV

**Nessie's Dream #4**

It was dark; no stars in the sky but a convention of colored and kept driving by Bella and me. Finally a red one stopped.

Bella kept me in front of her and hr hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, you know you're going the wrong way right Sugarplum?" the tall guy asked. The short fat one started looking me up and down.

"Wow, I bet a lot of guys stare at you with drool on their mouths." I had no option but to ignore them.

The tall one ran after Bella and me but we ran fast. Just not fast enough. The tall one caught up to me and grabbed my wrist so hard he could have broken it. He must be a vampire, or just freakishly strong.

"Get in the van and nobody gets hurt." He threw me in before my mom who looked rather concerned. I hope we can find someway to get outta here to call the cops.

* * *

><p>The building they took us to was clean on the outside but not vice versa. Garbage and snack wrappers were tossed on the ground. There were a lot of people here, and that worried me greatly.<p>

When Chubsy here looked down at his Spiderman comic book, I thought we could make a break for it.

I grabbed mom's hand and pulled her silently out of the room, but she was being rather slow.

"Come on, come one, we have to escape, you need to hurry before it's too late!" I whisper screamed.

Chubsy and Thin Tin-Tin saw our escape and flooded down the stairs to our car.

My mom jammed the keys in the ignition but started of driving at 7 MPH. They boys raced down the stairs like in the movies and screamed, "get them". So original.

"Should I call the police or something? Because I'm really sca-"

She cut me off with a second of my blabbing and blubbering.

"You know, why don't you pick up your fantasy phone and call the police you dork."

That hurt.

Her driving pace quickened.

"You know, I only say that because I'm really scared. I mean I'm really scared." But what made me even more scared is that Bella never replied to my sobbing self and kept driving until everything I saw was a blur.


	6. Short, Ugly, and to the Point

I couldn't open my eyes but then suddenly the scene changed.

It was bright, sunny. Red flashed everywhere. I know where I was. I'd heard the stories.

Volterra.

Aro pranced out of his castle looking thirsty and uncontrollable.

"I've come for you. I've come for you. I've come for you. Vieni a me il mio bambino. (Come to me my child)."

No, no, no. Just back away Aro and everybody will be okay. I thought to myself. Come one Nessie just- oh -.

Aro grabbed Alice's wrist and bit her with as much force as Emmett can throw. And then he did the same to Emmett.

"We must kill you, we must kill you, we must kill you." They kept chanting. Ringing filled my ears.

And I heard someone in the distance say 'wake up Nessie' but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

I just kept dreaming. And dreaming. And dreaming. And dreaming.

* * *

><p>Finally I woke up. And I knew what needed to happen. I had no time to waste it wasn't even 3 AM and yet I needed to see if this could possibly work or if I was stuck to having nightmares forever.<p> 


	7. Last Hope

This was my last chance. If this didn't work I'll have to go to therapy or some weird human thing.

I raced to the garage and then I grabbed the keys sitting in a drawer. I hit the beeper and my car alarm to my Hyundai Accent that I got for my 16th birthday!

I take after my dad in more ways than one… I drive like a maniac. And right now I know I'm not supposed to be going here without permission and supervision so I pulled out my cell from my pocket and clicked on my #1 speed dial.

Oh, please pick up. Please pick up!

"Hello? Ness? What's wrong?"

"Jake? Can I come see you for a while?"

"Of course Honey! You can come over at any time. I mean this is the ushe for you anyway. Coming over at 3 AM!"

"You are such a jokester. I've never been- oh that doesn't matter right now. Please help me fall asleep, I can't do it correctly or something because no matter where I sleep I just have nightmares… and I was thinking that if I was in the presence of someone who could calm me down without scaring the hell outta me that I might come over to see you anyways."

"I have no idea what you just said but alright!" I smiled to myself.

"Thanks Jake! I love you!"

"Love you too!"

"Bye…"

"Bye…" I hung up swiftly. Wait would this be okay with my parents?

_Mommy and Daddy (yes, I still call them that) want me to try sleeping in a different bed to see if that changes my sleeping patterns._

"_We'll try it, and if it doesn't work... then…"_

"_I can stay with Jake?" I piped up, eager._

"_That's a _LAST_ resort. Don't make us go there." Daddy said kissing my head and taking my hand._

As I drove up to Jake's I looked around made sure no one was around and then I was good to go.

Before I could knock on the door Jake opened it.

"Just in time!" I laughed momentarily.

"Thanks Jake!" I smiled and rapped my arms around his neck.

I grew a lot in 7 years; I guess I got my height from Dad's side of the family or Grandpa Charlie. I'm 5'10".

He kissed me passionately for a moment but then led me inside.

"So how is this going to work out?" I wondered aloud but then my desire popped into my head.

"Well, you can sleep in my room and I'll-"

"I'd feel a lot safer if you slept with me!"

JPOV

"I'd feel a lot safer if you slept with me!" my heart was pounding, why didn't I think of that?

"If you'd feel more comfortable."

"I would!" I smiled at her, winked then led her into the bedroom that's small, and I never was really thrilled with until now.

I woke up about 9 AM, knowing Nessie; she's already or will be up shortly.

I sat on the couch and picked up my book. (Nessie convinced me to read it. It's a romance novel about 3 people who live in Spokane, WA and the two girls have a crush on this one guy and he must choose between which one he loves more.)

Ness climbed out of bed and walked hesitantly into the front room.

"Hey Sweetie! Good morning!"

"Don't talk to me!" she warned in a scared voice. I raised one eyebrow confused and flustered. Conflustered, and did what I was told.

She just walked out of the house; I could tell she was going to the beach. Should I follow her?

NPOV

I can't believe my stupid dream… I mean that was the worst of all. Having Jacob kill Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie? What the hell was that about?

I know it was just a dream but I still wish I could control what was going on in my own head.

Something just occurred to me. What if it _is_ my head? What if something is mentally wrong with me? Am I crazy? Insane? Mentally unbalanced?

I wish I could find the answer soon. I don't know how much more I can take.


End file.
